A Love Story AU
by Double M B
Summary: Name says it all. What's in it is a surprise. :) Based off some concept art of TMNT so yeah :). Please read and review!


**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters! Pfft, I wish.**

**Enjoy!**

Oh gosh, there she is. I thought as I walked her walk by. My heart melted and my fists clenched. She sat down on the couch and looked over at me with those ocean blue eyes. My face turned red and I clenched my fists tighter.

"Come sit down." She said, motioning me over. My shoulders tensed up.

"O-okay." I squeaked, fake-coughing then walking over and sitting down. I stared at the ground intently, my face red and my fists still clenched.

"You okay Raph?" She asked, leaning forward and looking over at me. I closed my eyes tight and shot up.

"I HAVE TO GO PUNCH SOMETHING." I blurted, leaving the living room and going to the dojo. I stood before the punching bag and started throwing punches at it. Sweat rolled down my face but I kept punching. My arms started cramping and so was my heart. I just wanted to yank my heart out and stomp on it. Yet, at the same time, I wanted to kneel in front of April and propose to her or something. I grabbed the punching bag and head-butted it.

"LOVE IS STUPID." I yelled, banging my head several more times. I heard a sound behind me and froze, still holding the bag. My face turned a bright red that probably almost matched my mask and my body tensed up.

"You talkin' 'bout your girlfriend?" Mikey mocked, coming over and leaning against the bag. I grit my teeth and kicked him in the gut.

"No!" I yelled, my face getting hotter. He hunched over and smirked at me. I threw my hands to my sides and stomped, "I-it's not that!" I insisted. Mikey rolled over on the ground and smiled at me, making a kissy face, "I'll kick you!" I yelled, lifting my foot. He scrambled away and ran to another room, screaming the whole time. I smiled in victory until the pain in my heart came back. I groaned loudly and punched the bag some more.

"STU-PID LOVE!" I yelled, taking deep breaths. I accidentally hit it wrong and my wrist twisted in a weird angle. Pain went from my heart to my wrist and I grabbed it, hunching over and cursing the existence of everything.

"Raph?" April's voice came from the entrance, "You okay?" She asked, walking over and putting a hand on my shell. My face got hot as lava and I looked away.  
"I-I hit my wrist." I mumbled, standing up straight and facing the opposite direction. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her smile and then step in front of me. My chest started hurting and I started getting mad again.

"Lemme see." She said, taking my hand in hers and inspecting it. My knees got weak and my shoulders tensed. I finally looked up and at the wrong time too; she let go of my wrist for a bit and pushed some of her bangs behind her ear. My jaw dropped suddenly and I swallowed.

"I'll get some of Donnie's bandages and wrap it up for you." She said, looking up at me with a soft smile. My mouth still hung open and I was pretty sure some drool was dripping down. She giggled, "Close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies." She said, turning and motioning me to follow. I closed my mouth and wiped off the drool, getting even more embarrassed and angry. I took a step forward and accidentally fell over since my knees were still weak. My anger filled me and I punched the ground with, you probably guessed, my bad hand. I yelled out and laid down on my side, gripping my wrist.

"Raph," April said, walking back in and seeing me. I lifted my head up and threw it back onto the ground, nearly giving me a concussion. April laughed and walked over, kneeling down beside me, "You're gonna break your wrist and you know how mad Donnie get's whenever you do that." She said, implying to all the other times I've taken out my a love in the form of anger.

"C-come on." I said, pushing up and walking away. My face was hot again and my knees were still shaky. April ran up and walked beside me, making my face hotter.

"Why do you do that anyway?" She asked with a soft giggle. My heart melted and I took a deep breath.

"Reasons." I said, not looking at her. She nodded and walked ahead to the garage. I walked in, " Do you know where the bandages are?" She asked, leaning over to look in some drawers. My whole body tensed and my face got red. I turned the other direction and put my head in my good hand.

"I-it should be in the top right drawer." I said, remembering all the other times I've been in here, getting speeches from Don about how I need to stop hurting my wrist or I'll get arthritis or something. I heard her open a few more drawers.

"Okay, now come over here." She said. I turned and slowly walked over, pulling up a wooden stool next to the chair she was sitting in. I rested my elbow on the table and thrust out my bad wrist towards her. She took it with her gentle hands and my face got hot again, making me want to go kill somebody.

"Stay still." She said. I sat up a bit, noticing that I was nervously tapping my foot. I stopped.

"Sorry." I said softly, watching her wrap my wrist and hand. My gaze drifted to her face and I let myself smile a bit. Her red bangs hung in her blue eyes and a small grin was across her lips. Her smile made her freckles look like they were fading into her eyes. She suddenly looked up and flipped some hair out of her eyes.

"What you lookin' at?" She asked with a grin. I blinked a few times and sat up straight.

"Th-thanks." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head. She stood up and bent over a bit, giving me a soft peck on the cheek. I involuntarily squeaked and brought my hand to my face.

"Raph and April sittin' in a tree-" Mikey sang, peeking his head in the door. I shot up and walked away, elbowing him in the gut as I passed.

"Shut up." I muttered as I went to go punch something.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAYBE I'LL MAKE THIS A FULL-ON FIC!**


End file.
